Dustin 10's Magical Family
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Set before the events of Chapter 13 on Dustin 10 Alien Force. With the help from a mysterious creature called Ovi, Erena turned herself into a magical girl to beat the Zoid, a tentacle monster to save her sister, Emille. But Erena won't do it alone for she is aided by SparkFlameHero1 on her mission Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Mahou Shoujo Erena
1. Go, Erena!

**Go, Erena!**

It was a beautiful day and we see a family of five, two parents and three youngins. The father was a man with mahogany hair and purple eyes with slight facial hair. He wore a blue button up shirt and light grey pants. This was Taiyou Honjou.

On the opposite side was a woman with pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green dress and a golden necklace around her neck. This was Karen Honjou.

The three youngsters was a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wore a little pink dress and was playing with her father. This was Erena Honjou.

The second was a little toddler girl with blue hair and magenta eyes. She wore a little yellow onesie and was being held by her mother. This was Emille Honjou.

And the final was a boy about a year older than the other two. He had dark brown hair, hazel blue eyes, he wore a green shirt and blue jean shorts. He was near the four drawing away with a smile on his face. This was Dustin Honjou. Erena went to her older brother to see what he was sketching.

Erena: "Whatcha drawing Onii-chan?" Dustin faced his sister with that same smile.

Dustin: "Me as a superhero." He showed her a sketch of him in a uniform similar to a Kamen Rider suit. Then he showed a picture of his sisters as magical girls. "Plus you two as magical girls." Erena admired his artwork. Dustin started drawing ever since he went to kindergarten. For a child his age he was a good artist. The others walked to him to see his handiwork.

Karen: "Oh honey. Those are good." Karen said as she patted his head. Emille crawled towards Dustin to get a closer look. Of course Dustin didn't mind.

Dustin: "Hey How's my adorable sister." Dustin said as he picked her up and placed he on his lap as he hugged her. Emille only giggled as she hugged back. Karen, Taiyou and Erena watched the adorable sight.

Taiyou: "You're such a good big brother kiddo." Taiyou said as Keren grabbed a camera and took a photo.

Karen: "Oh this is so going in the scrap book." Karen said as she admired the photo. Erena went to Dustin and hugged him.

Erena: "Onii-chan. If you weren't in this family I don't know what I would do." Dustin looked at her with a stunned look but smiled and hugged her.

Dustin: "You two are my little sisters. Its my job to be there for you two. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you two." Dustin said as Erena and Emille both hugger their brother. Karen and Taiyou smiled and Karen snapped another photo of the cute scene.

* * *

Later

* * *

It was night and the kids were asleep. Both Erena and Emille slept in the same crib while Dustin sleep in a bed besides the two. Dustin was just a bout to reach the land of dreams until he felt that they weren't lone in the room.

A black portal appeared and a figure dressed in black appeared. He wore a black trench coat but his face was revealed. He wore what looked like a mix between a black hooded robe, a lab coat and a straight jacket. The sleeves were longer than his arms and out of the sleeves were metallic claws like that of Hsien-Ko from Darksatlkers. He had black hair with crimson tips as well as eyes as red as blood with slit pupils much like a cats. He eyed Dustin with a grin on his face.

Dustin screamed at the top of his lungs waking the sisters and the two parents in the house. The man grabbed Dustin while covering his mouth. Taiyou and Karen enters the room and saw the figure holding their son.

Taiyou: "Let go of my son!" He said proceeding to punch the guy but teleported.

Man in black: "Yeah, no. I got plans with this little runt." The man said as a portal appeared behind him.

Dustin: "Mom! Dad! Help me!" Dustin shouted as his sisters were crying in terror.

Man in black: "This outta shut you up!" with a snap of his claws Dustin was in a deep sleep.

Karen: "What did you do to my boy?" Karen said with a glare.

Man in black: "Just cast a sleeping spell on him. I'd love to stay a little longer but I gotta go." The man said as he and his hostage walked through the portal. Taiyou went to chase after him and retrieve his son but it was too late. The portal closed as soon as he got to it.

Karen, Taiyou, Erena and Emille were devastated at what they just saw. Karen got to her knees and broke down sobbing. Taiyou held her as he wept as well. Erena and Emille were crying as well as the two sisters held each other. It was a sad event that occurs.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

In a science lab we see a black portal appearing in front of a mirror and out came the man in black. The man approached the mirror and on the mirror's surface suddenly became inky black and had red demonic eyes.

Man in black: "Hello father. I got the brat you asked for." The man said to the mirror.

Mirror: "Excellent Fenika." But then he saw that only the man now identified as Fenika, but no sign of Dustin. "I don't see him." The mirror said. Fenika then reached into his mantle to fish him out.

Fenika: "Relax. I have him right…." Fenika couldn't finish as instead of Dustin he pulled out a small test dummy with a note attached to it. Fenika grabbed the note and read the contents.

'I know what you're planning bro. And it won't work. Luckily I switched young Dustin with this dummy. Good luck finding him.

Sincerely: SparkFlameHero1'

Fenika looked at the mirror whose eyes showed pure rage. Fenika was panicking now.

Mirror: " **I GIVE YOU A SIMPLE TASK AND YOU BLEW IT!** " the mirror shouted in rage.

Fenika: "R-relax father. I-I-I'll find him."

Mirror: " **WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE MULTIVERSE! IT COULD TAKE EONS UNTIL WE FIND HIM! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T INCINERATE YOU!** " The figure behind the mirror screamed as Fenika was panicking and afraid for his life. But then had an idea.

Fenika: "Because I have an idea. What if we take care of his family first. Hit the boy right where it hurts. Even if he's still alive, he'll be so broken when he learns his family is dead." The mirror then had a raised eyebrow before showing a toothy grin like the Cheshire cat.

Mirror: "Now that is a good reason. But now is not the time to strike. I predict his parents will be put on a space expedition a few years later. Then when those two are out of the way, we can handle those two brats." Fenika had a sinister plot already in mind.

Fenika: "And I know just what to use." Fenika said as he looked into a dark containment cell with nothing but four glowing red eyes visible in the darkness.

* * *

***A few years later***

* * *

We see a space shuttle in space near the moon. At first look it may seem like everything is fine, but the inside the shuttle is another story. There was carnage everywhere. Many men laid dead while the women onboard were being molested by what appears to be tentacles.

We then see two people running. These two were none other than Karen and Taiyou Honjou.

Taiyou: "Keep running Karen! Erena and Emille are waiting for us back on Earth!"

Karen: "Yes!" Karen simply said in agreement.

Voice: "Oh, what's he hurry? The fun is just getting started." Karen and Taiyou stooped until they saw Fenika. The same figure in black that kidnapped Dustin a few years ago.

Taiyou: "You! Why are you here? And where did you take my son?" Taiyou said in pure anger as Karen looked ready to draw blood.

Fenika: "Well I was going to simply kill the brat but somehow he managed to slip from my grasp. I don't know where he is now. I don't even know if he's still alive. But if he is, at least he'll know what happened to his family." Fenika said as a few tentacles grabbed Taiyou and Karen was panicking.

Karen: "Taiyou!" Karen shouted as her husband was taken to a dark area. She glanced at Fenika ready to slaughter. "You bastard. What did you do to my husband?"

Fenika: "Oh don't worry you old bitch! You'll be joining him!" Karen looked to where Taiyou was snatched and saw more tentacles coming for her.

Karen: " **NO!** " Karen shouted.

We then cut to see the shuttle and suddenly it exploded.

* * *

***Ten years later***

* * *

We see a nice house and inside were two girls. One had blonde hair in pink tails. She wore a pink shirt with a blue vest and a yellow tie and a dark gray skirt. This was Erena Honjou.

The other was a blue haired girl with magenta eyes dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with frills o the collar and a dark green skirt. This was Emille Honjou.

They'd were looking at some pictures of the good days on a red tablet.. One being young Erena kissing Emille on her cheek, leaving the cute girl blushing. The second one was a was with Erena as a toddler while Emille was barely old enough to walk. The final one however was with Erena as she appeared to be as old as five, Erena who looked to be no older than two, Karen in a lime green dress and Taiyou with a dark blue button up shirt. But there was another person in the photo. It was a boy about a year older than the other two. He had dark brown hair, hazel blue eyes, he wore a green shirt and blue jean shorts. This was Dustin Honjou. Erena then looked sad at seeing the picture.

Emille: "Onee-chan?"

Erena: "It's been over 10 years, hasn't it? Since Mom and dad died in that shuttle accident." Erena said as she then eyed the young boy in the picture. "And I still miss Onii-san."

Emille: "Onee-chan, are you feeling lonely because they're not with us anymore?"

Erena: "Yes I am. You do too, don't you?"

Emille: "I don't feel lonely, I have you. I'm fine as long as I have you." Emille said with an innocent smile as Erena looked touched.

Erena: "Emille…" She then hugged her sister. "You're right! We're our only two family members in the whole world! I'll be with you forever! That's a promise!" Erena said as Emille hugged back.

* * *

Later

* * *

It was nighttime but then Emille's voice was heard.

Emille: "No!"

Erena then came in to check up on her.

Erena: "Emille?! What's wrong?" Emille said and was horrified to see a mass of tendrils all over the room. The area seemed darker as well.

Erena: "What's this?"

Emille: "Onee-chan…!"

Erena looked and was horrified to see Emille with her shirt unbuttoned and pants torn, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She looked horrified as she was entangled by a large tentacled creature with what looks like to be a pair of lips on top of what is presumably the thing's head.

Emille: "Help me, Onee-chan!"

Erena: Emille! W-what should I do?!" Erena said in panicking until two figures approached. One looked like a small puff ball with what looked like ears, blue eyes, a halo and pink spots on his cheeks of what looks like blushing. Whilst the other figure was dressed in a dark hoddie with blue jeans. His face was cascaded in blackness leaving only blue glowing dots which were his eyes visible. On his wrist was a cobalt blue watch with an hourglass symbol on the faceplate.

Flying creature: "You're late!"

Erena: "Now a rice cake is talking! And a stranger is in our house? Oh god what next?" Erena asked as she felt like she was losing her mind.

Nodded figure: "We'll explain the details later. The only way for you to save your sister is for you to become a magical girl."

Erena: "A magical girl?" Erena asked as she was so confused.

Flying creature: "A magic user, as in a magi! Zoid can only be defeated by magic!"

Erena: "Zoid? Is that the monster's name?"

Emille: N-No! Don't! O-Onee-chan!"

Erena: "Emille…" Erena said but Emille was nearly about to be raped by the tentacled creature and she made her decision. "I'll become a magical girl!"

Flying creature: "Then let's begin" the flying creature said as the hooded figure rifled with his watch.

Hooded figure: "I'll buy you some time." He then slammed the faceplate and in a flash of blue light he became a plant-like figure with red petals on the sides of his head and a yellow one on top. His body was a floral green with his eyes the same blue color as his regular form. On his arms were red seeds. The same hourglass symbol now appeared on his chest. Erena was shocked but then saw Ovi glow with pink lines on his body and his ear-like appendages turned into more bird-like wings.

Plant figure: "Alright you seafood reject. Bathe in the fires of hell!" He shot fireballs at the beast which seemed to do some damage but not much.

Ovi then turned into an egg shape and flew towards Erena's vagina. He drilled into her, ripping her hymen along the way. Once he was fully inside a bright light engulfed her.

The plant man looked behind him and saw that Erena's transformation was complete. She wore a pink and white sleeveless jumpsuit with a blue skirt. Her gloves covered up to her shoulders. She had a halo an held a wand with hearts on both ends.

Erena: "Shown the way by the stars above, magical girl Erena, reporting for duty!" Erena then held her head with a freaked out look. "What on earth am I saying? Not to mention this costume!" We then eyed the plant man. "And what the hell are you?" Erena said freaking out even more.

Plant figure: "Easy! I'm still me. Well in a different body. Look now's not the time. We need to save Emille."

Erena: "Right!" Erena ran towards the thing and readied her wand. "Magical girl attack!" Erena shouted and slammed her wand on the tentacle monster, but alas the attack had no effect.

Flying creature: "You haven't charged your magic!"

Plant guy: "And "Magical girl attack"? Seriously?" Erena was about to protest but the tentacle monster slapped the flying creampuff and the plant guy away. It also smacked Erena' wand out of her hands before catching her in its slimy grasp.

Plant guy: "Dammit! Hang in there!" the plant guy said as he pressed on the symbol on his chest and gone was the plant man and in his place was a aqua green crystalline figure with a purple rock-like body. The hourglass symbol still on his chest. He then morphed his hands into crystal blades.

Diamond guy: "Taste diamond motherfucker!" He said as he sliced off any tentacles but they grew back. The creature had its way with Erena much to her protest. He the thought he might have to use magic to save his comrade.

Diamond figure: "Alright! How about this. Thunder!" the crystal figure said as a jolt of lightning shocked the tentacled monster, releasing Erena.

Flying creature: "Erena! Use your magic."

Erena: "Magic!" Erena said as her eyes glowed pink and in a burst of light, her wand transformed into a sword with a pink blade. " **NIGHT OF SERENE!** " Erena shouted an with one slice the tentacled monster was defeated.

* * *

Later

* * *

After the little ordeal, Emille was asleep in bed and Erena was in her room. Clutching her pillow.

Erena: "It makes me want to cry! Having my virginity stolen by this flying rice cake, and then being raped by that disgusting monster. Plus some stranger transforms into a plant monster and a crystal man."

Flying creature: "How rude! My name is Ovi."

Nodded man: "And I am SparkFlameHero1, but my friends call me Sparky. But she is right there Ovi. You do look like a flying rice cake." Sparky said with a snicker.

Ovi: "Ahem! Anyway, my duty is to give magical powers to those being targeted by the Zoid. Zoid are a tentacled life form from another dimension. They conquer beings from other worlds."

Erena: "Conquer? How?"

Sparky: "The Zoid create a dimension called the "Reverse World", where they dwell and then capture creatures to study."

Erena: "Reverse world?"

Ovi: "Emille's room was an example. The Zoid who understand humans will now escape out of the Reverse World and mutate them!"

Erena: "D-Does this mean that humans will turn into monsters too?!"

Sparky: "Sadly yes." Sparky said with a look of sorrow

Ovi: "So to stop that, we have to destroy the Zoid overlord. It should be controlling the other Zoid from somewhere on this planet."

Erena: "Does that mean that I have to fight those things?!"

Ovi: "When you became a magical girl you took on the responsibility of protecting this world from them!"

Erena: "Why did something like this happen?" Erena said with sorrow, regretting her decision.

Sparky: "But you won't be in this alone dear Erena. I will be at your aid throughout this whole mission." Sparky said with an eye smile.

Erena: "That reminds me. What were those things you turned into?" Erena asked.

Sparky: "Well those were two of my many alien alter egos. The plant guy you saw ealrier was Swampfire and the crystal guy was Diamondhead."

Erena: "Wait! Sawmpfire? Diamond head? You name your transformations?"

Sparky: "Yep! But I can turn into many other forms. Some are alien, some are monsters and others are fellow humans like you and I. I have traveled to many universes and made some friends and enemies along the way. The reason I can transform is because of this." He presented Erena with the blue watch like device.

Sparky: "This is the Omnitrix. A powerful alien device that allows anyone who where's it to become one of many alien forms. And I'll use them to help you."

Erena: "But why help me? I hardly even know you?" Erena said as Sparky had a serious look.

Sparky: "Let me answer that with another question. Do you recall that man in black that kidnapped your brother many years ago?" Erena was shocked by this.

Erena: "Yes. How do you know that?"

Sparky: "That guy is my brother Fenika. Fortunately I managed to switch him with a test dummy before he could do anything to Dustin. Unfortunately though, if I brought him back here he wouldn't be safe. So I had to bring him to a world that not even he knows." As Sparky said this Erena was shocked.

Erena: "D-does that mean he's…"

Sparky: "Yes. He's alive. I have been keeping an eye on him since I rescued him from Fenika. And the Zoid is a creation of my brother's. He plans on using it to destroy you guys. But I'm not going to let that happen." Sparky said as Erena had tears and hugged Sparky.

Erena: "Thank you. At least we know Onii-chan is alive." Erena said sobbing happily as Sparky hugged back.

* * *

***The next Day***

* * *

It was a bright day but up in the sky we see Ovi, Erena riding on her wand like a witch riding a broom, and Sparky as a brown, pterodactyl like creature in a black and green jumpsuit named Astrodactyl.

Erena: "I've never flown in the sky before!

Astrodactyl: "Youll get used to it. *SQUAK*"

Erena: "Also, how do I make magic?" Erena asked Ovi

Ovi: "You'll use the source I injected as a catalyst to make it in your uterus. It'll start being made after you begin fighting the Zoid." Ovi said as Erena had a modified look.

Erena: "Does that mean that I have to have such things done to me again?! I can't have that!

Ovi: "You can just dodge its attacks and be in the battling mind-set and it'll still be made! You'll get faster at making it as you gain experience!"

Astrodactyl: "*SQUAK* Guys! Over there! It's the reverse world!" Astrodactyl spotted a park covered in purplish red.

Erena: "Then let's go!" Erena said as the three went to their destination. Erena lands and Astrodactyl turned into Sorcermon from Digimon, the Omnitrix symbol appearing on his waist.

Erena: "Right! We'll Finnish this before I get sexually harassed!" Erena said as she held her wand. Then the three went into the Reverse World to finish off any Zoid.

Ovi: "Be careful!"

Sorcermon: "Knowing my brother, he may have sent other creations of his as reinforcements." Suddenly a pair of red glowing eyes stared the trio and Erena was scared for a moment.

Erena: "What is that!" Erena said as three dog like creatures with purple skin and tentacles out of their backs. While three mannequin like creatures with an eye of Wdjat from yu-gi-oh in the center of their heads and hands armed with blades to fingers.

Ovi: "Its already mutating this planet's creatures!"

Sorcermon: "And it looks like Fenika brought some more of his twisted creations. Those mannequin things are called Raiders." One of the Zoid dogs got the jump on Erena and pinned her to the ground. Erena stared in fear as the breasted stared at her and drooled. It then produced a mass of tentacles resembling like that of a canine penis. Ovi flew to the dog like beast in attempt to rescue her.

Ovi: "Erena! I'll help you!" Ovi said but a raider gut in front if him and its eye flashed a purple light, freezing Ovi in place.

Sorcermon: "CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcermon fired ice shards at the Raider straight in the eye, freeing Ovi from its gaze.

Sorcermon: Be careful. One look in their eye and you'll be frozen in place. Allow me." Sparky then transformed into a small white humanoid with what looks like headphones. It divided in to and they pressed onto their symbols and one of them turned into a humanoid werewolf named Blitzwolfer while the other turned into an orange canine-like alien named Wildmutt.

Blitzwofer: "Wildmutt. You take on these one eyed fuckers. I'll help out Erena."

Wildmutt: "ROAAR!" Wildmutt roared as he couldn't speak English.

Erena was being molested by the canine like Zoid but luckily Blitzwolfer tackled the beast and dismounted it from Erena. Erena looked at Blitzwolfer and was amazed at what she saw.

Blitzwolfer: "Red rover, Red rover. Come the fuck at me so I can kick your ass from here all the way to New Jersey."

The canine Zoid roared as it charged to Blitzwolfer, but the Loboan fired an Ultrasonic howl to fend it off while making it and the other dog Zoids covering their ears in the process. Then Blitzwolfer charged at the beasts.

Wildmutt manage to destroy all three Raiders and transformed into Celestia from MLP.

Celestia: "Nice job. Three down, three to go." Celestia fired a light beam at one of the canine zoid while the others went for Blitzwolfer and Erena. Erena then felt her powers surge and out came her trusty sword.

Erena: "I can feel it. I can feel the magic power overflowing." Erena said as Blitzwolfer then transformed into Atomix.

Atomix: "FISSILE WHISTLE!" Atomix reclaimed as he launched himself at the canine Zoid, launching it backwards.

Erena: "Take this! NIGHT OF SERENE!" Erena Shouted slashing one of the Zoid dogs. "Disappear!"

Atomix: "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA, **NUCLEAR WINNER!** " Atomix shouted as an explosion of blue energy combined with Erena's finishing move destroyed the remaining enemies. After that the Reverse World was gone as soon as the fight ended. Celestial was then beemed back into the Omnitrix symbol of Atomix before reverting back to normal.

Erena: "I-it's over!"

Ovi: "That's right! Well done, Erena!"

Erena: "I did it!" Erena said as she collapsed onto her knees bit luckily Sparky caught her.

Sparky: "Easy does it now." Sparky said.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

We see Emille knocking on Erena's door, checking on her since she hasn't see her for most of the day. She knocked on her door but no answer.

Emille: "Huh? That's weird. Onee-chan?" She went into Erena's room but found it empty.

Emille: "Did she go out?" She asked but then the room went dark and tentacles were visible on the floor. Emille was scared. "What's this? No! Help me, Onee-chan! No!"

* * *

***Back with Erena and company***

* * *

Erena, Sparky and Ovi were walking down an alley way in the Reverse World.

Erena: "Jeez! Why do these Zoid keep appearing?"

Ovi: "Its strange. This is the first time so many have spawned in such a short period."

Sparky: "Be careful Erena! There's no telling what else Fenika will dish out at us."

Erena: "No worries guys! I got the hang of it last battle, so I gotta head home quickly before Emille starts to worry!" Erena said with a smile.

Ovi: "That's the spirit!" Ovi beamed as Sparky eye smiled at her. Erena then looked at Sparky.

Erena: "Hey Sparky! Do you think you can remove that hood? I will admit its creeping me out that I can't see your face."

Sparky: "Well since you asked nicely." Sparky removed his old to reveal his face. He had short brown hair pushed more to the left side then the right, his eyes were brown and light tan skin. Erena was shocked that his eyes were brown instead of those blue colored orbs she saw.

Erena: "Wait! Your eyes are brown? I thought they were blue."

Sparky: "Heh. I can make my eyes glow blue. Just so people can see my expressions when I have my hood on."

Voice: "Erena…Is that you Erena…?" A woman's voice called out and Rena and Sparky were surprised.

Sparky: "The hell?"

Erena: "What was that?"

Ovi: "Whats wrong?" Ovi asked as Erena ran off.

Sparky: "Erena! Wait up!" Sparky then ran after her.

As Erena followed the voiced kept telling her not to come anywhere closer. Erena then released it was her mothers voice.

Erena: "Mom? Is that you?" Sparky kept up with her and heard this.

Sparky: "Shit! That can't be good! We better hurry!" They ran until they stopped as they we're horrified by what they saw.

Erena: "Mom…!?"

We see it was Karen held by the Zoid tentacles stark naked.

Karen: "No, please don't look, Erena!"

Erena: "No way, but…you died in that accident didn't you…?" Erena asked.

Voice: "Oh you couldn't be more wrong brat." Another voice came and sure enough a black portal appeared. And out the portal came none other than Fenika.

Fenika: "Hello there runt? Remember me?" Fenika asked Erena as she was shocked but then glared at Fenika with so much venom it could easily kill someone in seconds.

Erena: "You! You're behind all this?! Why are you doing this?"

Fenika: "Simple. To break your brother's spirit when we cross paths. My creation, the Zoid were responsible for the accident. From then on, this old bitch was captured and she's been played with ever since!" Fenika then notices Sparky. "And I see you got my brother to help as well."

Sparky: "You sick fuck!"

Erena: "Why do this just to hurt my brother?"

Fenika: "Well I suppose a story is in order. There was once a powerful demon by the name of Hellniko. He was feared by the multiverse and he relished that fear. He ruled the multiverse with an iron fist. But he was then defeated by seven powerful heroes from some of the universes. Believe it or not, two of of them was this pink haired slut and your father. These seven powerful warriors sealed Hellniko away into an unknown realm. Your brother is the only one who can destroy Heliniko. When I kidnapped him, I was going to kill the little bastard, but then Sparky here decided to fuck things up!"

Sparky: "If you think I'm gonna let you get away with this, you are out of your goddamn mind!" Sparky said as Ovi came over to the two.

Ovi: "Guys! I sense that Emille is being attacked by the Zoid!"

Sparky: "Shit! Ovi, please go help Emille! Erena, do what you can to help your mother! I'll deal with Fenika!"

Ovi: "R-Roger!" Ovi said as he flew off.

Erena: "Sparky, are you sure you can handle him?" Erena asked worriedly.

Sparky: "I'll be fine! You just save your mom! I've been wanting to kick Fenika's ass very since."

Fenika: "So you wanna dance bro? Then by all means, **LET'S FUCKING DANCE!** " Fenika shouted as he elongated his left arm to punch Sparky.

Sparky retaliated by turning into Superman.

Superman: "You'll have to try harder than that." He said as he launched himself at Fenika, bringing both of them in the air.

Fenika: "Oh I've been itching to punch something." Fenika said as he morphed his claws into drills. He launched them towards Superman but he flew out of the way and transformed into Charizard from Pokémon.

Charizard: " **BURN IN HELL!** " He roared as he breathed fire but the drills then morphed into shields, blocking any damage.

Fenika: "Is that all you got? I've fought salamanders more fearsome than you!" Fenika said not at all intimidated.

Charizard: "Then how about I up the ante." Charizard as he switched into Beerus.

Beerus: "This good enough of a challenge for ya?" Fenika smiled.

Fenika: "Bring it you bipedal fleabag!" Fenikina did the come at me motion for good measure.

Beerus: "Oh now your gonna get it you bastard!"

* * *

***With Erena and Karen***

* * *

Things were not looking good for Erena. She and her mom were canceled and being raped by the many tendrils. They were panting like bitches in heat and they were nearly losing themselves with the amount of pleasure they were receiving.

Karen: "It feels incredible, its too good! Thrust harder! Thrust it further inside my pussy and butt!" Karen moaned as both began to glow a magenta color.

Erena: "What is this? I-I can feel mom's pleasure throughout my body! It's too good!"

Karen: "Were connected through the Zoid! Our senses are merging!"

Erena: "I can feel your pleasure pouring into me! I feel it! I can feel mom!"

Karen: "More, more! Give me more of Erena's pleasure inside my wet pussy!" Karen begged like some crazed slut.

Erena: No no no! I don't want anymore! Mom's pleasure is too strong-! Stop mom! Please stop it!"

Karen: "It won't stop! I can't stop it! This feeling, its just as good as doing it with your father!" Karen said as her mind was going blank.

Erena: "No! Don't say that! It feels like I'm king dad's thing, too!"

Karen: "Its fine Erena! Imagine that thing as your father's cock!"

Erena: "I'm cumming, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum, mom!" Erena moaned.

Karen: "Are you gonna cum, Erena? Let's cum together."

Erena: "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Karen: N-No, I'm gonna cum!" Karen shouted as they both finally reached their limits.

Karen and Erena: " **I-I-I'M CUMMING-!** " Both screamed the tentacles released their loads and as they pulled out, a bright light appeared in Erena's muff and cascaded the two, destroying the tentacled in the process.

* * *

***With Sparky and Fenika***

* * *

The two were still fighting when they saw the light not to far from them. Beerus smiled while Fenika looked surprised.

Beerus: "Looks like Erena had it covered." Fenika then laughed.

Fenika: "Well I'll admit, that bitch is not what I expected! But I think I wasted enough time as it is. Catch you later!" He summoned a black portal and as he stepped through, it vanished.

Beerus: "Better go check on her!"

* * *

***With Erena and Karen***

* * *

Erena and Karen were laying unconscious buck naked but Erena was waking up.

Erena: "We were saved? I see, I guess the magic inside me was unleashed." She then looked toward her unconscious mother. "Mom!"

Beerus: "Erena!" Erena looked to see what she can assume is Sparky fly toward her.

Beerus: "Uhh..here! Let me cover you guys." With snap of his fingers Erena was in her uniform while Karen had a coat to cover her.

* * *

Later

* * *

We find our heroes back at the Honjou residence only to find the living room trashed.

Erena: "What is this…" Erena was mortified about the damages.

Sparky: "Don't worry I got it." With a snap of his fingers the room was back to normal, as if nothing happened. Erena looked at Sparky who just shrugged. Erena then stepped on Ovi who was down on the floor.

Erena: "Ovi!"

Ovi: "E-Erena…I'm very sorry, I couldn't save Emille!"

Erena: "N-No way! Emille? Emille!?"

Sparky: "Shit this is bad! No doubt Fenika has her!"

Erena: "We gotta rescue her." Erena said her eyes starting to tear up.

Sparky: Don't worry! Well save her!" Sparky placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note...**

 **Hey guys. I though of doing a prequel before the events of the chapter in Dustin 10: Alien Force where Dustin discovers his Ultimate Dustin form. A little idea I came up with.**

 **This is a Mahou Shoujo Erena story! Don't know what that is I advise you to look at is only if you are 18 and up.**


	2. Meet Magical Girl Emille!

**Meet Magical Girl Emille!**

We find ourselves back at the Honjou household where Karen was lying in bed but was horny as all he'll.

Karen: "I can't take it anymore! My body is going to melt! Its hot, its so hot!" Karen ruled off her nightgown and started masturbating. Luckily Sparky looked had his back turned to so to not look.

Karen: "Put it in, please, I beg of you! Please put it in my dripping wet pussy!" Karen moaned out as she continued to finger herself.

Karen: "I want it, I want it so badly! Your cock! Please give me your cock! Put it in, hurry up and ram it in! I want a cock in my dripping wet pussy!" Karen moaned as Erena watched. Sparky's face was red but had to cover his ears.

Erena: "Mom!"

Karen: "It feels so good, I'm gonna cum!" Karen moaned as then began to fist herself.

Erena: "No, you mustn't do that! Please stop!" Erena said as she ran up to her mother.

Sparky: ' _Goddammit Fenika! Out of all the shit you pull this is by far the most fucked up!_ ' Sparky thought as he grit his teeth. Karen then knees Erena in the gut to push her away to continue her jack off.

Karen: "I'm cumming, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" Karen moaned as she finally had her orgasm, her juice spraying until she finally collapsed from exhaustion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Erena: "Mom…"

Shortly after Karen's wank, she was covered up in bed to rest after her intense orgasm. Erena, Ovi and Sparky watched with a solemn look on their faces.

Ovi: "She's been taken over by the Zoid, and can't restrain her lust. She'll probably break down and…"

Erena: "Stop it!" Erena said cutting off Ovi as he and Sparky looked at her.

Sparky: "Erena…"

Erena: "Mom said that she doesn't have any memories after being attacked by the Zoid."

Sparky: "I still can't believe my brother would make something this twisted. But don't worry Erena, this'll all be over before you know it."

Erena: "I hope so. Emille…where are you?"

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

We find Emille tied and unconscious. She eventually woke up and noticed her surroundings.

Emille: "What is this place?" Emille asked in confusion.

Fenika: "Good morning there sleeping beauty!" Emille looked over to see Fenika holding a mirror with red eyes and a toothy grin visible on its surface. Emille looked at Fenika before she was angered at the sight of him.

Emille: "You! Your the bastard that kidnapped my brother! Where is he?" Emille growled but Fenika kept his cool.

Fenika: "Unfortunately I don't now where he is! But that's not important." Fenika said as tentacles sprouted near Emille.

Emille: "W-what are those things?" she said as the tentacles got nearer.

Emille: "No! Stay away! This is disgusting!" Emille said as her clothes were torn by the tentacles.

Emille: "Onee-chan, Where are you? Save me! I'm scared!"

Mirror: "Why would she save you when she abandoned you?" The mirror said getting Emille's attention.

Emille: "What are you talking about?"

Fenika: "That little bitch chose your mother over you!"

Emille: "She…she did?" Emille said tearing up a little.

Mirror: "That's right my dear, she chose to abandon a poor soul such as yourself instead of your mother." The Morris said faking a sad expression.

Emille: "No! No, I won't believe it! That's a lie!" Emille said as the tentacles covered her, Fenika and the mirror he held. The three were floating in pitch blackness.

Emille: "Onee-chan is only for me. She belongs to me." Emille said as a light appeared above the three as a voice spoke.

Voice: "Do you want Erena? Do you want her back?"

Emille: "I want her…I want her back. Because she belongs to me and no one else. I will not let anyone else have her."

Voice: "Then, accept me." The voice said as a massive tentacle appeared from the light.

Emille: "Accept?"

Fenika: That's right my dear, you want her back don't you?"

Emille: "If I accept, will I get Onee-chan back?"

Voice: "That's right, I shall grant you powers. The power to do it. The power to get her back."

Fenika: "What do you say my dear? Are you in on it?" Fenika said as Emille then made up her mind.

Emille: "Give it to me then!" Emille said as Fenika smiled.

Fenika: "Wise choice my dear!" Fenika said as the tentacle plunder into Emille's pussy.

Emille: "M-my pussy-! Its going to tear!" Emille screamed as Fenika and the mirror he held watched with an evil smile.

Emille: "Violate me more! Give me those powers!" Emille said as another tentacle entered her moth and face fucked her while her pussy was famed by the first one. Fenika and the mirror smiled still as they watched.

Mirror: "This is the best thing I've ever witnessed since the battle between the Flood and the Forerunners."

Fenika: "I most definitely agree father! With her on our side, Erena and Sparky don't stand a chance. And maybe I could use her to fight against Dustin should we find him."

Mirror: "Now don't be too overconfident Fenika. Sparky might try and free her from the Zoid's grasp."

Fenika: "Relax. I got it under control."

After the deed was done Emille was walking very lanky and awkward toward Fenika who had a smirk on his face.

Fenika: "So? How do you feel?" Fenika said as Emille looked up, her eyes glowing red as she stared at Fenika with an evil smile.

Fenika: "That answers that question. Now how about we put those new powers to the test, shall we?"

* * *

***With Erena and company***

* * *

Erena was flying on her wand with Ovi along side her. Sparky was in the form of a bipedal manta ray with red skin, yellow horns and yellow wings under his arms, three toes and three fingers. This form was known as Jetray.

Erena: "Ovi, do you sense anything?"

Ovi" I normally only sense the presence of the Zoid, so I'm not sure if I can sense Emille…" Ovi said as he saw something and flew towards it.

Erena: "Hey, Ovi!"

Jetray: "Hey! Wait up you flying cotton ball!"

Upon landing they saw Emille walking towards an alleyway. As they ran Sparky had an unsettling feeling.

Sparky: ' _Something's off about her. I got a bad feeling about this._ ' Sparky thought as he ran alongside Erena.

Erena: "Emille!" Erena said as Emille stopped and turn towards her.

Emille: "Onee-chan."

Erena: "Emille! Thank goodness your safe!" Erena said tuning towards her sister but Ovi then sensed something.

Ovi: "Erena, be careful! I sense the Zoid!" Ovi shouted as a purple aura surrounded Emille

Sparky: "Oh shit!" Sparky said as he dialed up his Omnitrix and transformed into a blue and black feline like creature with spikes on its forearms and calves. This was Fasttrack.

Erena: "W-Watch out, Emille!" Erena said as she moved from the tentacles while also destroying them with her wand.

Erena: "Emille, run! Its dangerous here!" but alas Erena was ensnared by more tentacles. Emille however wasn't turning and Fasttrack got a really good idea about what's going on.

Erena: "Its got me! Emille, run away! Get out of here, run!"

Emille: "Run away? Why would I do that?"

Erena: "Emille?"

Fasttrack: 'Fennika you didn't!' Fasttrack said with a glare and a clenched up fist.

Ovi: "Erena! You're mistaken. Emille is…" Ovi couldn't finish as a fireball hit him, launching him backward.

Erena: "Ovi!" Emille then went in front of Erena.

Erena: "Emille?" Erena asked as Emille changed her attire. She gained a white and dark blue body suit with dark grey leggings, a dark blue skirt, as well as bat wings jutting out of her mid-lower back and a tail-like appendage. She had a scythe with a blade glowing magenta.

Erena: "Emille.."

Fasttrack: "No fucking way!"

Fenika: "You like my little surprise?" Fenika said as he appeared out of a black portal, but this time he brought two creatures twice his height. Their bodies appeared to be like that of an old iron furnace, but with arms and legs like that of a dark knight. Their heads were like that of iron kettles with the spouts facing west, revealing an angered face carved on them.

Erena: "What the…what are those?"

Fenika: "These are yet another creation of mine. I call them Smelters. They are basically fiery heavy hitters."

Fasttrack: "You had a hand in this didn't you?" Fasttrack glared at Fenika.

Fenika: "Well yes and no. I just simply kidnapped her. The Zoid made her what she is now! May I introduce you to the new and improved, Magical Girl Emille!"

Emille: "I'll make sure you have fun, onee-chan." Emille said and with a snap of her fingers, she was hoisted a little higher.

Fenika: "Indulge yourself Emille." Fenika said as he and his two smelters faced Fenika.

Emille: "I plan to." Emille said with a lick of her lips.

Erena: "What are you going to do?"

Emille: "You're going to find out." Emille said as two tentacles with stinger like bulbs pierced Erena's breasts.

Fenika: "Lets see what you got brother. Attack!" Fenika ordered as the two smelters ran towards Sparky.

Fasttrack: "Too slow. But how about I cool them down?" Fasttrack said as he then turned into a blue and black moth like creature. With a big inhale he blasted the Smelters with icy breath. But they melted the ice.

Fenika: "That's not going to work!" Fenika said as he then turned into Echo Echo and divided in two. Then they became two different alien. One was a humanoid figure in red and grey armor with horns and wild blonde hair. This was Agunimon from digimon frontier! The other one was a humanoid figure in red armor with a hood over his head, red and grey visor, clawed fingers, and a black bodysuit underneath. This was Water Hazard.

Agunimon: "Time to crank up the heat! **PYRO PUNCH!** " Agunimon fired balls of fire from his fists but the Smelters absorbed the flames.

Erena's breasts have swelled and a pair of tentacles were latched onto her breasts.

Erena: "No stop! If you suck on them so much, they'll come off!"

Emille: "Woah, onee-chan, does it feel that good? Your nipples are standing up. How lewd."

Fenika: "Just as much of a slut as that pink haired bitch!" Fenika said as he was facing against Agunimon and Water Hazard as they had managed to defeat the Smelters.

Erena: "You're wrong! Its because my breasts are being played with like this-!"

Agunimon: " **PYRO TORNADO!** " Agunimon shouted as he began to spin, kicking up flames into a tornado and roundhouse kicked Fenika to the wall.

Water Hazard: "Now to hose you down!" He said as he fired high pressure water jets at Fenika.

Erena: "My breasts and nipples are going to break!"

Emille: "Your enormous breasts are fantastic, onee-chan!" Emille said with a slight blush, enjoying Erena's squirming.

Erena: "No, something's coming! Something is going to come out!" Erena said as her nipples shot out jets of milk, shooting it out like mini geysers.

Erena: "My breast milk is going everywhere!" Erena said as Agunimon, Water Hazard and Fenika watched this.

Fenika: "Damn! I could use her as my own personal dairy cow!" Fenika said as Emille looked at him

Emille: "As long as I get to breed her, I agree. I can imagine those melons so swollen with milk as she becomes the mother of my brood."

Agunimon: "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Agunimon then became a ghost-like being with white skin with black lines, and a single blue eye on the his head. This form was known as Ghostfreak. He flew to Emille and entered her body. Emile screamed and held her head and clutched her sides as she convulsed.

Emille: "Augh…Get…out…of…me!"

Erena: "Sparky! What are you…"

Fenika: "Hah! If you plan on freeing her from the Zoid's grasp, it won't work!"

Water Hazard: "I wouldn't be so sure!"

* * *

***Inside Emille's mind***

* * *

It was pitch black, an empty void as Ghostfreak flew to search for Emille. Luckily he found her laying into he fetal position naked. She seemed to be depressed and frightened.

Ghostfreak: "Emille." Ghostfreak said as the girl looked up at him and screamed.

Emile: "Please don't hurt me!" Emile said as Ghostfreak waved his arms.

Ghostfreak: "Easy there! I'm of gonna hurt you! Listen! You got snap out of it! Your sister needs you!"

Emille: "She needs me? She abandoned me! " Emille said as she cried.

Ghostfreak: "What? Who told you that bullshit?" Emille.

Emille: "Fenika and some mirror he had!" Ghostfreak then widened his eye.

Ghostfreak: "Wait! That mirror wouldn't happen to have red eyes would it?"

Emille: "Yes! Why?" Emille asked curiously. Ghostfreak then clenched his fists but eventually calmed down.

Ghostfreak: "Look! Erena would never abandon you. She really cares for you. In fact your mom is back home and I'm sure she's worried about you too. When Erena was informed you were being attacked by the Zoid, she wanted to go back to save you. But your mom had to be saved first. I sent Ovi to come save you while Erena was saving your mother."

Emille: "You…you really mean that?"

Ghostfreak: "Every word! Don't listen to Fenika! That son of a bitch kidnapped your brother when you and Erena were younger, remember? Is that something your gonna let him get away with?"

Emille looked down in thought then look at Ghostfreak with determination.

Emille: "No! Never in a million years will I forgive him for that!"

Ghostfreak: "Then Erena will need your help to defeat the Zoid. What do you say?" Ghostfreak extended his hand. Emille looked at his hand and smiled at him. She nodded and grasped his hand. A blue light then filled the area.

* * *

***Back to the real world***

* * *

Emille had a cobalt blue aura around her as Ghostfreak flew out of her and toward Water Hazard. Emille ceased her convulsions and looked at Erena with tears in her eye and a smile that showed happiness of seeing her sister again.

Emille: "Onee…chan!" Erena smiled at her as she was released from her binds and the two hugged, much to Fenika's shock and dismay.

Fenika: " **WHAT?! HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!** " Fenika was wide eyed. Emile then looked at Fenika and flared at him with so much venom that he would die instantly.

Emille: "You! You kidnapped my big brother, kidnapped me and turn me against my family! **I HAVE HAD IT!** " Emille said as she controlled the tentacles and bound Fenika.

Fenika: " **WHAT THE HELL?!** "

Erena: "Now to Finnish you off once and for all!" Erena said as her wand turned into a sword with a pink blade.

Erena: " **KNIGHT OF SERENE!** " Erena shouted as she launched towards Fenika. But he had a smirk on his face and with a snap of his fingers, another Smelter appeared and blocked the attack. And with a single punch Erena was knocked back.

Emille: "Onee-chan!" Emille rushed towards her sister in worry, but was relieved to see Erena get back up unscathed.

Fenika: "Well. I am disappointed Emille. I thought you were better than that! But luckily I have bigger fish to fry. Like that pink haired hag for instance." He said as he used a black portal as an escape. The Smelter then disappeared as well.

Erena: "Mom! Dammit! We better beat him to it!" Erena said as Ghostfreak was beamed into the Omnitrix Symbol on water Hazard before being reverted back to human.

Sparky: "No worries. I managed to perform a protection spell on her before we left. Let's just say Fenika is in for a "shocking" surprise."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Karen was waking up but then she freaked out when she saw Fenika.

Fenika: "Hello there! Remember me?"

Karen: "You again! What do you want from me?"

Fenika: "Oh nothing much! Just to see your blood splatter on the walls." He said as his right claws formed a drill, leaving Karen scared to death."

Fenika: " **DIE!** " Fenika said as his drill hand went to Karen, only to get a surge of electricity all over his body. The shock was so intense his muscles clenched up, causing him to collapse of the floor.

Fenika: " **AAARGH! WHAT THE FUCK!** " Fenika yelled as his body convulsed by the never ending shock.

Sparky: "Nice try bro."

Fenika looked to see Sparky, Erena, Emille and Ovi.

Fenika: "You! What did…"

Sparky: "Taser Shield Spell! A little something I came up with on the fly! And even if she moves from that spot, your still gonna get one hell of a shock!" Sparky said pointing at Karen.

Fenika: "Goddamn you! Must you always foil my plans?"

Sparky: "Face it! I'm always one step ahead of you!" Sparky said with a smug smile.

Fenika: "Smile while you can Sparky! You may have one the battle, but father and I will win the war." Sparky said as he disappeared in a black portal. When he was gin Erena and Emille ran to Karen and hugged her.

Erena: "Mom!" Erena cried in her mothers arms.

Emille: "Momma! I thought you died in that shuttle accident!" Erena said as she cried as well. Karen smiled and held her daughters, while crying as well.

Karen: "Erena. Emille. I've missed you both so much!"

Sparky began to cry a bit as well. Ovi also shed some tears with a smile on his face. After the tears were dried Erena and Emille explained to Karen what happened while she was gone. Karen was even introduced to Sparky and Ovi, but not before getting her dressed first. Karen even told them that Erena and Emille's father is in the Zoid's clutches. Sparky also told him about his brother and how he created the Zoid.

Karen: "To think that such a vile man like him would exist!"?

Sparky: "I know. And I still cant believe created something like the Zoid?"

Erena: "Mom. Fenika said that you and dad were two of seven warriors who defeated this demon named Hellniko. Is that true?"

Karen sighed as the looked at her daughters.

Karen: "I suppose you're both old enough to know. Yes it is. It happened long before you two and even Dustin were even born. We called ourselves the Enforcers. Your father and I were two of those seven warriors Fenika mentioned. The other five were a small Galvan named Azmuth, an alicorn princess from a magical world called Equestria named Lauren Faust, a rebel gem from a planet called Homeworld named Rose Quartz, a powerful digimon from the digital world name Omnimon and the spirit of death him self and founder of an academy named the Death Weapoh Meister Academy, or DWMA, Lord Death aka The Grim Reaper. One by one, we managed to defeat Hellniko and imprison him into an unknown dimension. Shortly after his defeat, we went our separate ways. The rest is pretty much history." Karen finished as Erena and Emile were amazed by what their mother told them.

Sparky: "Well before his imprisonment, he did shag some mortal woman and thus me and Fenika were born." Sparkys information of him and Sparky being the sons of Hellniko shocked the three, especially Karen and even Ovi.

Erena: "Wait, this Hellniko guy is your father?"

Sparky: "Yes. Though I'm nothing like my father or brother. Sadly my mom died shortly after giving birth to us, but Hellniko didn't even care about that. My brother Fenika has a mirror that allows him to stay in touch with Hellniko. My mother's death was very tragic to me. That's why I'm helping you Erena. I don't want you or Emille to suffer like I did."

Emille: "Oh god!"

Karen: "You poor thing."

Erena then hugged him. Emille and Karen joined in shortly after.

Erena: "I'm really sorry Sparky! Nobody should go through that kind of pain!" Sparky then smiled.

After the group hug Karen looked sad again.

Karen: "If only Dustin was here right now."

Sparky: "Well no need to worry! He's still alive and well. I managed to save him before Fenika could kill him." Sparky said as Karen and Emille looked at him with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

Karen: "Really? Where is he?"

Sparky: "Well, I had to place him in a dimension where not even Hellniko or Fenika know. If I brought him back here, he wouldn't be safe."

Emille: "Well where is he now?"

Sparky: "Have a look for yourselves." Sparky said as he pulled out a small hand held mirror handed it to the three.

The mirror's face glowed blue and sure enough, it showed Dustin as a twenty two year old young man. But he wasn't alone. He was with another man that looks like him, but with white hair and dressed in a white and purple body suite with a purple tail, as well as a fifteen year old boy in a green jacket, a fifteen year old girl with auburn hair and green eyes, dressed in a blue shirt and black skirt, a sixteen year old boy with a black shirt and blue jeans, a sixteen year old girl in a pink hoodie and a white skies holding a cute black and green blob, and a twenty one year old anthro dog girl with orange hair, green eyes and wearing a blue sorceress robe. They were hanging out like young adults would. Karen, Erena and Emille smiled as they saw how much Dustin had grown.

Karen: "Oh. My baby is all grown up." She said with tears running down her face.

Emille: "Onii-chan."

Erena then looked at Dustin and the boy into he green jacket. They had something on their wrists. Dustin had a green gauntlet on his wrist with a green hourglass symbol on the faceplalte. While the boy in the green jacket wore the something Sparky wore, only green instead of cobalt blue. She then looked at Sparky and realization hit her like a freight train.

Erena: "You have the same watch this guy in the green coat has. Only his is green and not blue." Karen and Emille looked at the watch on Sparky's wrist and the one on the boy wrist.

Emille: "Erena's right. Plus Onii-chan has a green gauntlet with that same symbol."

Sparky: "Yep! Dustin has a device named the Ultimatrix! While I have the same device as the green coated guy has. Only in a different color."

Erena: "This guy has an Omnitrix too? How many of those things are there?"

Sparky: "I'm not quite sure to be exact. But I guarantee there's quite a lot The only ones that I know of that are bearers are me, Ben, Dustin, and a friend of mine named Bella to name a few." Erena then realized something.

Erena: "I just remembered something. Emille, remember when we were younger and Dustin drew you an me as Magical girls and himself as a superhero?" Emille nodded and had a fond smile before nodding.

Karen: "That fantasy eventually became a reality! What mother wouldn't be so proud of her kids." Karen said as she held her two daughters.

Ovi: "I sense the Zoid overlord is on the moon. No doubt your father would be there Erena!" The others, except for Sparky, looked at Ovi in shock.

Karen: "But that's impossible. He would've died up there."

Sparky: "Not with the Reverse world he wouldn't. If we're gonna save him, than we better get a move on. Karen, were gonna need all the help we can get. You want to join in?"

Karen looked down in thought and back up to Sparky.

Karen: "I'll do anything to get my family back! But I don't know how much help I'll be like this."

Sparky: "Allow me." Sparky snapped his fingers and in a flash of blue light, Karen's clothes changed into that of a pink leotard with a heart shape exposing her navel, a pink, yellow, blue and white skirt around her waist, a halo similar to Erena's but shaped more like a crown, small angel wings appearing on her mid-lower back and of course a pink tail with a spade shaped tip. In her hands she held a staff with a heart shape on the top.

Sparky: Bibbidi bobbidi boom! May I present you girls with, Magical Woman Karen." Sparky said as the lights turned off and a spotlight shined on Karen who just stood there shocked at her new look while applause appeared out of nowhere.

Karen: "Oh dear." Karen said while blushing a bit embarrassed.

Erena: "Where is that coming from?" Erena asked looking around.

Emille: "Yeah and when did we get a spotlight?" Emille said scratching her head in confusion.

Ovi: "It's best not to question Sparky's logic. Just role with it." Ovi said with a sweat drop.

Sparky: "So whose ready to save the world?"

Erena: "I am!" Erena said with a determined smile.

Emille: "I'm more than willing!" Emille said with her arms crossed.

Ovi: "Count me in!" Ovi said with a salute

Karen: "I'm in if my girls are in!" Karen said holding a clenched fist near her chest.

Sparky: "Sweetness! Come on what're we writing for, let's get groovin."

* * *

***Meanwhile***

* * *

Fenika was in his lab panicking about how to tell his father about his failure. But then the mirror's face became black and Hellniko's red eyes appeared, and they showed that he was beyond pissed off.

Fenika: "Hello father, how have you..."

Hellniko: " **DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT SHIT BOY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET OVERCONFIDENT! AND YET WE LOST EMILLE TO THOSE BASTARDS. AND WHAT'S WORSE, THEIR HEADING TO THE MOON TO FACE THE ZOID OVERLORD! I AM EXTREMELY PISSED OFF THAT I CANNOT BEGIN TO THINK OF A PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR FAILURE!** "

Fenika was so scared he could shit his pants and have a heart attack at the same time. His skin was paler than a ghost. But Hellniko eventually calmed down.

Hellniko: "Normally I would punish you severely for this, but I'm going to give you one final chance. You better not fail me this time or so help me there will be hell to pay. **UNDERSTAND?** " Hellniko screamed the last bit so loud that the whole room shook like there was a massive earthquake. Fenika nodded now scared than ever before.

Fenika: "Y-yes f-f-father!" He said shaking like a leaf.

Hellniko: "I'm sure." Hellniko's face was gone from the mirror. Fenika was now walking toward a hall of the many creations he has made.

Fenika: "I better not screw this up! Luckily I have one final weapon on my arsenal!" He entered a room pitch black, devoid of any light, but low and behold a pair of blood red eyes were visible in the shadows as a bone chilling growl was heard.

Fenika: "Prepare to face the end Sparky." Sparky said as he laughed maniacally as the creature growled.

To be continued...


	3. Dark side of the moon!

**Dark side of the moon!**

The city was in havoc. Many human men have been mutated by the Zoid and began to have a tentacle orgy with many women. A mad of tentacles fired at a certain group but a force field protected them from the tentacles. This groups was non other than Erena, Emille, Ovi, SparkFlameHero1 and Karen. Erena casted a force field to protect themselves.

Sparky: "The Zoid have begun their massed attack!"

Erena: "I will save everyone!"

OK: "That's not possible!"

Emille: "We have to at least try!"

Ovi: " I told you guys, its not possible!"

Karen: "There's too many of them!" She said as many Zoid mutated men were getting closer to the group.

Ovi: "The only solution is to go to the moon and defeat the Zoid overlord!"

Erena: "But are we able to travel to the moon using our own power?"

Ovi: " I can transfer all of my power to you Erena, bit even that then wouldnt be enough."

Sparky: "That won't be necessary Ovi. I can give them all the ability to travel to the moon with just a snap of a finger."

Emille: "You can do that? For real?" Emile asked shocked that this guy helping her and her mom and sister has much power than she could imagine.

Sparky: "Yep! Once I snap my fingers is all it takes. Everybody hang on to your lunch, cause were going up!" Sparky said as he snapped his fingers, a massive column of blue light appeared and the gang were launched into space. Once they slowed down into space they saw Sparky transformed into Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl: "*SQUAK* Well. That wasn't so bad."

Ovi: "Uh! I think I'm gonna be sick" Ovi said as his face was a little green and his eyes swirled.

Emille: "Whoa! So this is what space look like." Emille watched in amazement by seeing all the starts.

Erena: "Well we better get going."

Fenika: "I'm afraid that won't be happening." The five heroes turn to see Fenika on top of a giant skeletal creature. It looked like a giant human skeleton, but with bony wings covered in a thick membrane, six extremely long arms, a tail, a long neck, glowing red lights in the eye sockets, massive ram horns on it's the sides of its head while having antlers on top of its head and composed of black colored bones instead of normal white. Erena, Ovi, Emille and Karen were startled by this beast but Sparky looked mortified.

Erena: "What the hell is that hideous thing!"

Ovi: "It's bigger than the Zoid Overlord!"

Fenika: "I'm glad you asked dear Erena. This happens to be my first ever creation and my personal pet. I call it the Skeledon. And I'm sure you remember this magnificent beast Sparky." Fenika said as Erena, Karen, Emille and Ovi looked towards Sparky and saw he was wide eyed and shaking like a leaf.

Emille: "Sparky, you know this thing?" Emille asked with both curiosity and concern for her fellow comrade.

Fenika: "What's the matter brother dear? Cat got your tongue? Still terrified of my perfect pet?" Fenika said in a mocking tone.

Erena: "I'll be sure kill of that big bonehead." Erena said as Sparky called out to her.

Sparky: Erena! Don't!" But as arena charged with her sword in hand, the Skeledon easily swatted her away like swatting a fly.

Emille: "Onee-chan!" She shouted in concern for her sister but thankfully Sparky caught her. She glared at Fenika with pure rage.

Emille: " **THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!** " She screamed as she summed a red magical circle, which summoned tentacles and launched towards the Skeledon, but the giant skeletal beast let out a mighty roar, causing the tentacles to deteriorate. Leaving Emille, Ovi Erena, Karen and Sparky shocked. But Emille then glared at Fenika once again.

Emille: "First you kidnap my big brother many years ago. Then you take our mom and dad from us, then kidnap me and even turned me against my own family. **YOU ARE A VILE, SICK SON OF A BITCH!** " Emille shouted that last bit at Fenika with pure anger, but Fenika remained calm with a smirk.

Fenika: "Oh I'm sick? Like you're some kind of saint. At least I don't have feelings for my own sibling!" Fenika said as Emille was wide eyed.

Fenika: "You think I don't know? You said so yourself while under the Zoid's influence. You wanted Erena to be your personal brood mother. Weren't those your exact words?" Fenika said as Emille was now pissed.

Emille: " **SHUT UP! YOU JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!** "

Fenika: "But am I wrong Emille? I bet Erena must be dying to know. Right Erena?"

Erena looked at her sister and approached her.

Erena: "Emille? Is that true?"

Fenika: "Go ahead Emille. Might as well get it off your chest." Fenika chuckled sinisterly.

Emille took a deep breath and sighed as she looked to her sister.

Emille: "Yes. I've always had those feelings for you Erena. Not that you would understand." Emille said looking away feeling ashamed and disgusted. Sparky, Ovi and Karen watched with a concerned look while Fenika was enjoying the display with a grin plastered on his face.

Erena: "I do understand!" Erena said shocking everyone, even Fenika. Emille looked at her wide eyed.

Erena: "I do understand your feelings, because we've known each other our entire lives." Erena then wraps her arms around Emille in a tender embrace.

Erena: "I share your feelings. I love you too. These feelings for you have never changed." Everyone was now shocked by this reveal. Emille then had a tear in her eye as she hugged her dear sister.

Emile: "Onee-chan. I'm glad you feel the same way, but I'm afraid we mustn't be in a relationship. After all we are sisters. So I don't think this might work out." Emille said as she started to tear up. Erena started to tear up but smiled as she rubbed Emille's back to calm her down.

Erena: "Its okay Emille. No matter what happens, I will never hate you." Sparky, Ovi and Karen watched this heartwarming scene with a smile. Fenika on the other hand was not amused.

Fenika: "Oh gag me with a fucking spoon! Shit like this really sickens me!" Fenika said making a gagging gesture. Erena and Emille were not back on their feet with their weapons ready. Ovi, Sparky and Karen joined the two as well.

Sparky: "Look bro! We don't have time for this! We need to get to the Zoid Overlord and destroy it!" Fenika then had a smirk on his face.

Fenika: "I see! Well then follow me and you'll meet him!"

Erena: "Him?"

Fenika: "Trust me, you guys are in for a big surprise. I'll see you on the moon." Fenika said as the Skeledon flew towards the moon.

Emille: "He must be up to something."

Ovi: "But the Zoid overlord is on the moon!"

Sparky: "No matter what he has up his sleeve, I'll be one step ahead of him."

Erena: "Then we better get going." Erena said as the others followed Fenika to he moon.

Once they landed on the moon, they saw Fenika with the Skeledon behind him. Behind both of them was a crashed space shuttle.

Fenika: "Well about time you guys showed up! I was afraid you all would chicken out!"

Ovi: "And risk the world being in the Zoid's control? Never!"

Sparky: "So now that were here, where is the big boss at?"

Fenika: "Ah yes. " Fenika then whistled as a purple magical circle appeared and the center of it appeared to be on the crashed shuttle. The ground rumbled as something appeared to be rising out of the shuttle.

Erena: "Is that the Zoid overlord?"

Fenika: "You're only half right dear Erena! Take a closer look! I'm sure its someone you might find familiar!"

And Fenika was right about that because as Erena, Karen and Emille looked closer, they were mortified and shocked at what they saw.

Erena: "No way…"

Emille: "Dad was..."

Karen: "T-Taiyou?"

Taiyou: "I promised all of you. We would meet again. I've waited a long time for this day!" Taiyou said as tentacles grabbed Erena, Emille and Karen.

Sparky: "Guys!" He called out as Fenika launched is fist at him, knocking him backwards a little.

Ovi: "Hang on guys! I'm on my way!"Ovi said as he flew to the rescue but alas the Skeledon swatted him towards the ground. He made a crater upon impact but overall he survived.

Erena: "Ovi!"

Taiyou: "Don't worry about those two! Were having our little family reunion!" Taiyou said as he used his tentacles to rip off most of Erena, Karen and Emile's outfits, exposing their breasts and pussies.

Sparky: "That's it! This has gone far enough!" Sparky said as he dialed his Omnitrix. And in a flash of blue light he became a humanoid entity, approximately one thousand and fifty feey in height with four luminous, wing-like appendages emerging from the back, holding a weapon a sword that appears to emit flames at a temperature rivaling that of the sun, and appears to be standing with its head bowed in a gesture of supplication with the sword held in both hands point-down in front of it. But he eventually moves from this stance. This form surprised everyone, even Fenika and the Zoid overlord. But Fenika was really terrified by this.

Fenika: "No! Not SCP-001! Anyone but that!" Fenika panicked as Sparky grabbed the Skeledon by the shoulder and stabbed it with his sword. The bony creature roared in agony as it was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The creature was gone although there appear to be no destructive effects from the intense heat on the surrounding area. He then looked at Fenika, still holding the flaming sword.

Fenika: "You may have destroyed my Skeledon, but there's still the Zoid overlord. You have to destroy it remember? So if you destroy him, you destroy Erena and Emille's precious daddy as well!" Fenika smirked. But luckily Sparky had an idea.

Sparky: "Maybe I don't have to destroy him!" Sparky said as he pressed his dial and became another alien. This one was a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He had tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are blue and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. This was Alien X. Fenika lost his confident smirk. Erena, Ovi, Emille Karen even the Zoid overlord were shocked even Kore.

Fenika: "A-Alien X? W-w-what are you u-up to Sparky?" Sparky didn't answer as he got in between Taiyou and the four girls.

Taiyou: "What are you…" he didn't finish as Sparky placed a hand on his head and both glowed blue. Taiyou lost the red glow in his eyes and regained his purple ones. When Taiyou looked at looked at his wife and daughters he was shocked but happy to see his family again.

Taiyou: "Karen…Erena…Emille?" He asked with tears in his eyes as the three girls were released from their binds and saw he was back to his former self.

Karen: "Taiyou!"

Emille and Erena: "Daddy!" The three approached him and embraced him with tears in their eyes.

Fenika: " **NO! NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!** " Fenika shouted in fear as Sparky reverted to normal.

Sparky: "I never thought that would work. I also managed to revert the other mutated back on earth back to their former selves, as well as wipped out their memory. Looks like its game over Fenika."

Fenika: " **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS MUST BE A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!** " Fenika said as the now reunited family glared at Fenika.

Ovi: "If you think this is bad now, its going to get much worse!"

Sparky: "And I know just the perfect way to finish this fight!" Sparky snapped his fingers and Erena and Emille were encased in a golden light.

Karen: "Girls?"

Taiyou: "What in the…"

Fenika: "What the hell is this light?" Fenika asked in pure terror.

After the lights dissipate Erena and Emille had a change in costume. Erena appeared to be wearing a somewhat pink bikini-like suit with a pink bottom and top that barely covered herself, she had pink gloves that reached halfway up her arms, had a skirt that left her front exposed, pink wing like appendages on her mid lower back, six angelic wings, longer sashes, and a pink tail that ends in a spade shape. She held a bow in one hand, and her wand in the form of an arrow in the other.

Emille had a look similar to Erena's, but only black colored with six demon wings on her back, a tail with an arrowhead and held a staff on her hands.

Emille and Erena: "Summoned by the stars, the ancestors of the universe!"

Erena: "Magical Girl Erena!"

Emille: "And Magical Girl Emille!"

Erena and Emille: "Reporting lift off!"

Fenika: "What…the hell?!" Fenika said as he was grabbed by tentacles. He screamed in terror as Erena readied her bow, Emille and Karen charged up their wands, Ovi charged up an energy ball where his halo is, and Sparky transformed into Atomic.

Taiyou: "You messed with the wrong family!"

Karen: "You took our son from us and nearly killed us!"

Emille: "That is something we cannot forgive!"

Erena: "And we will see to it that you die here!"

Fenika: " **NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!** " Fenika cried out in pure terror.

Karen: "Erena, you've grown up to be such a caring girl." Karen said looking at Emille.

Emille: "I was able to tell you that I love you."

Karen: "And I got to see my precious daughters again, an opportunity I thought I'd ever have.

Taiyou: "And its thanks to Sparky here who reunited us. And I'll be happy to get rid of this bastard who brought so much pain to us.

Erena: "Right!"

Atomix: "You might as well say you're prayers bro."

Fenika: " **DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!** " Fenika shouted.

Erena: " **LUNA EMPRESS OF SERENITY!** " Erena said firing her arrow.

Emille: " **ETERNAL NIGHT OF SERENE!** " Emille fired a dark energy ball from her staff

Karen: " **MOTHER'S HEART!** " Karen fired a pink energy blast from her staff!

Taiyou: " **TYRANT'S BINDS!** " Taiyou said as he fired dark blasts from the tips of his tentacles.

Ovi: " **SHINING HOPE!** " Ovi said as he fired a massive ball of light.

Atomix: " **HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!** " Atomix said as he fired a ball of blue energy. The combined attacks formed into one and hit Fenika and a massive explosion occurred. Once the explosion was done Sparky was kneeling on one knee, panting and badly banged up. But everyone was surprised to see him in tact.

Fenika: "You…fuckers…haven't seen…the last…of me!" Fenika growled in between breaths as he disappeared in a black portal.

After he was gone, Karen, Emille and Erena were changed into normal clothes and they hugged Sparky in a group hug.

Erena: "Thank you Sparky! You really were a big help."

Emille: "We all owe you big time for this!"

Sparky: "Hey now, no need for that! This is thanks enough. Of course Ovi here had a hand in it too you know." Sparky said as Ovi flew to Erena.

Ovi: "I'm just as proud of you as everyone else here. And if you like, I'm more than willing to teach you and Emille about your magic. If that's okay with the your parents of course."

Karen: "Well they aren't little children anymore. So why not."

Taiyou: "If your mother agrees to this, then so do I. Though you girls might want to cover yourselves up more with those second forms." Taiyou said.

Sparky: "Don't worry about that." With a snap of his fingers, both girls had gone to their second forms again, only this time wearing a white body suite underneath their original looks.

Sparky: "There. And hold on Mr. Honjou." With yet another snap, Taiyou was back to his former self in a blue light.

Sparky: "And don't worry, you can change form your normal human self into your Zoid overlord form. Only you'll be in full control. While I was Alien X, I manage to erase the Zoid overlord's consciousness and mad it apart of you."

Taiyou: "Again! Thank you for all your help."

Sparky: "No problem Mr. Honjou. Dustin wouldn't live with him self if he found out you guys were gone."

Taiyou: "Wait. Dustin? As in my son?"

Karen: "Yes darling. Our boy is still alive." Karen said as Sparky gave Taiyou the mirror that showed Karen, Emille and Erena where Dustin was. When Taiyou saw this, he couldn't be more happy in his life.

Taiyou: "Look at him. He's a full grown man now." Taiyou said with a lone tear in his eye.

Sparky: "Would you guys like to see him?" As Sparky said this, they looked at him with wide eyes.

Karen: "You mean, right now?" Karen asked as Sparky nodded his head.

Sparky: "Yep. I've figured now would be a good time as any for you guys too see him again."

Erena: "I would do anything to see my Onii-chan again!"

Emille: "I want to see him again! Its been so long since I've seen him!"

Karen: "I've dreamed for this day. And now I finally get to see my baby boy again."

Taiyou: "I'm with my family on that."

Ovi: "I'm coming with you guys. I'd like to meet this young man myself."

Sparky: "Sweetness. Then let's get grooving shall we?" he said as blue portal appeared beside him.

Sparky: "Ladies first." Sparky said as Erena walked through. Emille then went next, then Karen, then Taiyou, then Ovi and finally Sparky.

* * *

***Bellwood***

* * *

We find ourselves outside with Dustin and his friends were in Ben's back yard. From behind the fence Sparky and the others appeared out of the portal. Sparky told the others his plan.

Sparky: "Okay guys. I'll go over to Dustin and the others. I'll then teleport guys will be teleported next to me shortly ?"

Erena: "I just want to see my Onii-chan again."

Sparky: "Okay! Oh, before I for get I got a special gift for you two. A little something you've been wanting." And on cue a little ferret with a golden necklace climbed on Erena's shoulder. Along with the ferret there was a small green creature that looked some what like a pollywog but dark green in color, small wings lighter green lips and a small fin along its tail on Emille's. Erena looked at the little critter and was happy.

Erena: "Aww! So cute." Erena whispered.

Emille: "He's part of the family now."

Erena noticed on the red gem on the ferret's necklace was Erena's wand vertically with Emille's scythe horizontally, forming a sort of cross like form.

Karen: "How did you know these two have been wanting a pet?" Karen asked confused.

Sparky: "I have my ways ma'am. I've got one for Dustin as well." Dustin said little pug puppy appeared from behind him.

Emille: "Awww."

Sparky: "Alright. Now lets get to it." Dustin said as he help the small puppy and teleported to the other side of the fence.

Erena was nervous at first.

Emile: "Onee-chan? You okay?

Erena "I'm just worried he might not remember us. I'd be heartbroken if he doesn't remember us." Erena said as the weasel licked her cheek.

Ovi: "Don't worry about that Erena. Sparky's got that part covered." Then right on cue the group disappeared a blue light and reappeared next to Sparky. They were met with Dustin and his friends.

Dustin: "Oh hello. Are you guys friends of Sparky's?" Dustin asked as Erena's suspicions were correct.

Sparky: "Well? Go on." Sparky said as Karen approached him. She had a smile on her face and teary eyes.

Dustin: "Ma'am? Are you okay?" Dustin asked in concern but she hugged him in a tight embrace, as any mother would do for her child.

Karen: "My baby!" Karen said in between sobs. Dustin and the others with him were shocked by this.

* * *

***With Fenika***

* * *

Fenika was approaching the entrance to his lab. As he walked he was now mortified by how his father would react. He already had one hell of a ass whooping once and he'll be damned if he was gonna get another one. He approached his lab and saw the saw that the mirror had Hellniko's eyes on it that showed more anger than he has seen.

Hellniko: " **DAMMIT FENIKA! I KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL ME AGAIN! DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK YOURSELF OUT OF THIS BOY! IN ALL MY YEARS I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISSSPOINTED AND ANGRY AT YOU!** " Hellniko's voice was loud enough to caused the ground to vibrate.

Fenika: "Please Father! I tried my best! I beg your forgiveness!"

Hellniko's: "Forgiveness?! **FORGIVENESS?! WHAT EXACTLY IS THERE FOR ME TO FORGIVE? THE FACT THAT YOU LOST DUSTIN WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED HIM MANY YEARS AGO? THE FACT THAT YOU FAILED TO KILL ERENA AND THOSE OTHER FOOLS? THE FACT THAT WE HAVE LOST THE ZOID OVERLORD TO THAT OLD GOAT TAIYOU? I SEE NO REASON TO FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR FAILURES!** " Hellniko said as Fenika had never been so scared in his life. If there's one thing he feared most, its to see his own father angry.

Hellniko's: "You are just simply pathetic boy! Luckily I have found the perfect replacement!" Hellniko said as a black portal appeared beside the mirror.

Fenika: "R-replacment?!" Fenika said feeling betrayed. Out of the portal came ten hooded figures.

Hellniko's: "Fenika, allow me to introduce you to my personal cult. The Hellraisers!" Hellniko said as they removed their hood.

Annabel Lilith: "I am the founder of this group! Annabel Lilith! The Dark Queen!" Said a young woman with dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and dark red lipstick.

Ophelia: "I am Ophelia! The Oracle!" Said a woman with short platinum blonde hair with purple streaks, brown red lipstick and dark eye shadow.

Luna: "I am Luna! The Quick shot! " Said a girl with black hair in pig tails, red lips, grey eye shadow and wearing a spiked choker.

Severin: "I am Severin! The Pyro!" Said a young man with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a lanky frame.

Nora Callarman: "I am Nora Callarman! The Martyr!" Said a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Wolf: "I am Wolf! The Hunter!" Said a black man of with a muscular frame, yellow eyes and black hair in dreadlocks.

Calliope: "I am Calliope! The Siren!" Said a woman of Prussian descent with silver hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Grendel: "I am Grendel! The Berserker! " Said a man of Scandinavian descent with a muscular built, brown hair in a buzz cut, scars on his face and a prosthetic arm.

Blair: "I am Blair! The Witch!" Said a woman with violet hair, green eyes, magenta eye shadow and black lips.

Necro; "And I am Necro! The Reaper!" Said a man with black hair with white streaks, hazel brown eyes and having face paint like that of a skull.

Fenika stared at the group and then to the mirror.

Fenika: "What about me Father?" was all he could say.

Hellniko's: "You've pretty much outlived your usefulness! You can keep your equipment and your freak show. I rather not have any of your shit around here anymore!"

Annabel Lilith: "Sorry honey! But this place is under new management!" Annabel Lilith said with a smirk on her face.

Fin!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Well that's the end of this story. I realize its short because Mahou Shoujo Erena was only three episodes long.**

 **Also I came up with a cult for Hellniko, as it was inspired by a group called the Sins of Darkness by SparkFlameHero1 in his Orlando Squad series.**

 **The first four are from the Hellhound episode in the show Lost Tapes. And yes the name of the group called Hellraisers is similar to the film Hellraisers..**


End file.
